1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ferrous metallurgy and more particularly to a process for combined production of metal alloys, containing zirconium, iron silicon and aluminium, and of a zirconium corundum.
Such metal alloys are used for deoxidizing and alloying steels, irons and alloys for various applications, whereas the zirconium corundum is employed in the manufacture of abrasive tools for grinding steel ingots and billets prior to rolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a process for combined production of metal alloy, such as ferrosilicozirconium, consisting of zirconium, iron, silicon and aluminium, and of a zirconium corundum, comprising melting charge materials, such as a zirconium concentrate, iron ore and aluminium taken in proportion by weight of 51-69:9.9-16.5:19.8-34.8, respectively, at a temperature within the range of 1,950.degree. to 2,000.degree. C. and a separate pouring of end products, it being preferable to initially pour the zirconium corundum, then the metal alloy/cf.U.S.S.R. Inventor's Certificate No. 608,845, Biulleten izobretenyi i otkrytii SSSR n. 20, 1978/.
The known method permits combined production of a metallic alloy (ferrosilicozirconium) and a zirconium corundum using a simple process procedure. However, the metal alloy thus obtained cannot be employed for alloying cast irons with the aim of preventing chilling thereof during casting of thin-walled parts.